


And it shall be unto the 3rd and 4th Generations

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Summery: The Order of the Dragon exacts revenge on Grayson’s modern day descendent. Alexander Lavelle Harris.Timeline: This is sent between the 1st and 2nd seasons of Buffy. And goes onto a different timeline with the same type of plotline.Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Buffy is under ownership of 20th Century Fox. And Dracula is under ownership of NBC.





	And it shall be unto the 3rd and 4th Generations

\+ Prologue

In the underground tunnels of London, robed individuals meet. “Are you sure, brother?” One man said. “We cannot afford to make further mistakes.” He lectured his ‘brother’.

The other nodded. “Our contacts have confirmed it. The one we seek is on the Hellmouth.” The man thought it over. “Genius really. The energies emanating from that wretched place masked him from our seers.”

The third one removed the hood. Revealing a very old woman. “At last, the dynasty of Dracula is at an end.” She smiled, having been hunting down the line of Tepes for nearly a century now. “My revenge is at hand.”

Lady Jayne slammed a dagger into a photo of a young man. A young man by the name of Alexander Lavelle Harris.

\- Part 1 – Requests

With Buffy gone for the summer, Xander Harris was thinking about all the other Jessie’s and Willow’s and Amy’s and the other no-name kids out there. And the young boy realized that they need protecting.

Whether they know it or not.

Which is why he is standing outside Rupert Giles’ home.

He reached up to knock, but he paused.

“Stupid.” He said to himself.

Xander turned around, but the door opened. “Xander? What are you doing here, lad?” The Watcher noticed Buffy’s only male friend standing in front of him.

Xander felt truly uncomfortable now. “I just have a few questions for you, Giles. If you’re busy, I can come back another time.” Xander was feeling really foolish right now.

Giles smiled at the boy. “I am never too busy to help a young man. Especially if that young man is you, Xander.” The Englishman noticed Xander’s change in attitude. “Why are you here on your Summer break? On a Saturday no less?”

Xander shuffled some. “It’s just that with Buffy gone, I worry about the people of Sunnydale. I know you said that during the Summer months, forces of darkness lie somewhat dormant. But that got me thinking.” Xander spoke with conviction. Something passed down from his ‘Grandpa’ Alex.

Giles let out an impish smile. “A dangerous thing to be sure of.” He quipped.

Xander stifled the laugh that was coming out. He didn’t know that Giles could be funny. “Anyway. I was thinking if they were ‘hibernating’, now would be the perfect time to strike. Take out more vampires and demons now, and there would be less funerals later.” Xander explained it to Giles. “With your books and smarts, you can figure out where all the dens and nests are. Maybe with the proper mixture of chemicals and incendiaries, we can take on the virus. And not the symptoms.” Xander reasoned.

Giles thought this over. “Please come inside, Xander.”

-

In a remote post in Romania(read, Transylvania), Alexander Grayson sat in his chair. Going over the latest reports. He looked to the young lady before him. “Is this accurate, Miss Reinhart?” He asked as his pale skin is getting a shade whiter.

The young girl merely nodded.

“Hmm. So the Order has tired of destroying me. And now is set on killing my only surviving family member.” Alexander rose, but fell back down. “The Order’s curse is still in effect. I am forever tormented to stay in this throne. I cannot help him.” A thought occurred to the immortal being. “But you can, Miss Reinhart. Go to Sunnydale. Pass yourself off as an exchange student. Gain entrance into his circle. And keep him under watch.” A slight curl hit his lip. “And if you must, don’t be afraid to use your ‘feminine wiles’ to get his attention. Teenage boys are thickheaded. More so for an American. Godspeed, Miss Reinhart. For you shall need it.” The former industrialist/order member/mass murderer instructed.

Miss Reinhart nodded, again. “Yes, my lord.” She said in a thick Jamaican accent.

She then left to make arrangements.

\- Part 2 – Training

Giles sat Xander down. “First things first, Xander. No matter how much training you have, you will never be on par with Buffy. Her strength is from the Line. The Line is connected to one girl. The Chosen One. Slayers have always been girls.” He lectured the Junior.

Xander nodded. “I know that Giles. You explained that to me and Willow last year. I’m not going to think I’m indestructible. Buffy is proof enough for that.” Xander mentioned of all the battles that he and his friends went through.

Giles was surprised. “I’m impressed Xander. You actually pay attention. I wish Buffy would do the same.” Giles shook that train of thought away. “However, that is not to say that slaying is a woman’s only society. On occasion the Council has employed hunters to do the work that Slayers often dismiss. It’s quite a lucrative business, actually.” He thought on some of his younger excursions.

Xander frowned. “I’m not doing this for money, Giles. I want to make a difference.” The 15 year old countered.

Giles sat down across from the young man. “Agreed, Xander. But it wouldn’t hurt if you had money to buy your own style of weapons. Instead of using Buffy’s.” Giles parried.

Xander thought that over. “You have a point. Buffy hates it when other people touches her things.” He had to conceit that Giles has a point. “So. What is first? Weapons? Magic? Secret handshake?” Xander went back to his ‘mask’. Using comedy.

Giles shook his head. And stood up. “Battle strategies.” He simply said.

Xander laughed. “I already have that in the bag, Giles.” He said that with a certain type of swagger.

Giles frowned. “Oh, I’ve it seen first hand. Baffle your opponent and prattle off quips. Then run away and wait for Buffy to save you. Quite American.” He saw that Xander didn’t like this talking to. But he must continue, if only to set the boy straight. “I’m talking about beating your enemy before he’s made his first move. Don’t be 1 step ahead, but, 1,000 steps ahead. Figure out the endgame. And then figure out the best way to stop that from happening.” Giles realized that he came on stronger than to Xander’s liking.

So he changed tactics. “God forbid, but, if something happened to me. You are the only one that Buffy will listen to. True the Council will send another Watcher. But she will ignore the next one to only spite the Council.” He could see that Xander is listening. “You can do anything you put your mind to, Xander. Just ask Angel.”

This got Xander’s attention. “What are you talking about, Giles?” He played dumb.

Giles chuckled. “Now is not the time to feign ignorance. Buffy told me enough. She thinks it was Angel’s idea, you know? That he forced you down there.” Xander thought he heard ‘utter prick’ from Giles lips. “And she even thinks that Angel brought her back. Even though vampires have no breath.” He informed the humanity protector.

Xander shot up. “Okay. Let’s get this started.” He said with a brevity unknown to him.

-

The next few weeks passed and Xander excelled further than either one could have foreseen. Battle strategies was won in just under an hour. Dead languages was finished in two days. And defense and offense was a breeze.

Giles then instructed Xander to use weapons. Xander was actually struggling with long range. But close range was easier. “Well, another day over with. What’s next?” Xander hoped that it wouldn’t be what he would be thinking.

Giles smiled at him. “Research.” He beamed at the sight of Xander groaning.

Xander looked at Giles, dead in the eye. “You really like to torture me, don’t you? No wonder Buffy would rather be out, than stay in. Fine. What do you have in mind?” Xander surrendered to the inevitable.

Giles slammed a book on the coffee table. And said nothing.

Xander picked it up and read the title. “Secret Orders of Darkness. Huh. The Freemasons aren’t in there, are they?” He asked.

Giles shook his head. “No. The Illuminati are. But that is not the case here. Turn to the bookmarked page.” Giles informed Xander.

Xander turned the pages. “The Order of the Dragon? Never heard of them.” He dismissed the notion. But Xander did hear of it. Something his grandfather told him. ‘Beware the Order of the Dragon, Alexander. For they will burn you to the ground.’ It was his grandfather’s grandfather who matched wits with the ‘enlightened’ ones.

Giles went into full-on Watcher mode. “The Order is the foulest of all. If you turn away, they will kill everyone you love. And reserve the worst for you. One tale mentions how demon blood turned one of their own into the most dangerous vampire of all time.” Giles turned the page to reveal a drawing.

He pointed to the Romanian text. “Vlad Tepes. Vlad Dracula. Vlad the Impaler. It was also said that he went by another name in the late 19th Century.” Giles noticed the beads of sweat perspiring from Xander’s brow.

Xander felt dry right now. “I might know who that is.”

\- Part 3 – Truths & Lies

A young woman stepped off the plane. And went to the front clerk. The perky woman was almost unreal. She seamed to be happy at her job. “Welcome to the United States.” The young woman said nothing. “Boy. Jamaica. Romania. London. You’ve traveled a lot.” She commented. “What brings here? Pleasure or business?”

Miss Reinhart just grunted. “School.” She muttered.

The woman merely smiled and nodded. “So. Torture it is, then.” And stamped the passport with a U.S. emblem. “Here you go.”

Miss Reinhart made it a point to ask the local Watcher if travel clerks are demons. That way she could slay them and not worry.

Kendra Reinhart walked forward and hailed down a cab. “Sunnydale High School.”

-

Giles stared Xander down. “Do tell.” Giles said in a dangerous voice.

Xander placed a hand on the picture. “His name is Alexander Grayson. And he is my ancestor. How long have you known, Giles?” He couldn’t bare the thought of Giles throwing him to the Council.

Giles sat down. And tried to comfort the lad. “Since we first met. You bore a striking resemblance to Grayson. So I did some research on my own. No Council interference. And I came across your family tree at the county records. Your great-great grandfather was listed as Alexander Grayson.” Giles took a breath. “No doubt you are named after him?”

Xander nodded. “My parents thought if I were named after him, I would make something of myself. It wasn’t until I studied about vampire lords, that I discovered my true ‘blood’ line.” Xander was sulking now.

Giles put a tender hand upon Xander’s shoulder. “Xander. Genetics doesn’t dictate destiny. Only you do. And from what I’ve seen from these past few months? I have no doubt that you won’t sprout fangs and drink blood.” He noticed Xander smile. “And with that all and done with, I think it’s time for you to start patrolling. And remember, start small. Never pick a fight with a demon larger than you. Good hunting, lad.”

Xander shot up and grabbed a mace and gauntlets. “Don’t wait up old man.” With that, Xander ran out to take it to the bad guys.

-

Kendra Reinhart stood outside the Sunnydale High School. Only to find it closed. There was a sign posted. “If you survived the summer, don’t bother coming back. Principle Snyder.” This confused Kendra. How could someone who runs a school, not care for the students.

Some hisses got her attention. She turned to see revenants. Shadows of the true vampire. Kendra was ready for the fight, but her lord warned her of using her new Slayer powers.

But Kendra will also fight for her life.

Before she could grab Mr. Pointy, another presence showed himself.

The young boy jumped the vampires. And using not stakes, but a solid mace and spiked gauntlets. Using precise and accurate strikes, the young boy caved in skulls and broke cartilage.

A final stain sucker punched Kendra and knocked her out.

Xander swung around and threw the mace into the vampire’s skull. Xander ran to the young girl and picked her up.

Then went to the one person that could help her.

-

Lady Jayne stepped up to the one who controls the Assassin’s Guild. “Lord Taraka. I am in desperate need of your services. The line of Dracula still exists. A young man located on the Hellmouth. I have been assured that your ‘people’ have no problem being there.” She hands the master an envelope.

He opens it to reveal a folder, with Harris, A. L. on the tab. “A mere boy. Not of my consequence.” The vampire lord pushed it aside. However, Taraka is no fool. He goes over the files. “Moderate grades. Suspected case of abuse. Known affiliates. Giles, Rupert. Rosenberg, Willow. Calendar, Jenny. Summers, Buffy Anne.” That last name got his attention.

He turned to his human ‘servant’. “What was the name of the Slayer that killed Lothos and the Master?” He asked the chained individual.

The tattered gentleman wheezed. “Buffy.” He hacked out.

Taraka thought it over. “As to not draw any undue attention, the contract will be for the Slayer. But only one assassin shall know the truth. That the real target is the boy. That way, no eyebrows will raise at the death. And no international incidents. Go, now. And never bother me again.” He clapped his hands. The attendants carried his throne to the darkened den.

-

Xander carried the unconscious girl to Giles’ apartment. He kicked on the door. Giles opened the door. “Xander? Did you finish your patrol already?” Xander walked in with a girl.

Xander gently laid the mocha-skinned girl on the couch. “I found her at Sunnydale High with vampires surrounding her. I managed to get the jump on them, but one jumped out of the shadows. Hospitals would ask too many questions. So I brought her here.” Xander explained.

Giles was about to ask something, but Xander cut him off. “And no. I wasn’t seen. Strike hard, strike fast. I remember that Giles.” Xander looked at the girl. She couldn’t be any older than he is.

The girl moaned. “Lad. Take a step back. She might freak out seeing you like that.” Giles motioned to the black Gi Xander is currently wearing.

Xander pulled the hood back over his head.

Giles propped her head up with some pillows. “Hello. Can you hear, miss?” Giles checked for any signs of concussion results.

She opened her eyes. And started to freak out some. “It’s alright, lass. It’s alright. You were found in front of the high school. A local hunter found you and brought you here.” Giles soothed her.

She looked around to see her surroundings. “Where am I?” She asked.

Giles peered at her, intently. And realized something. “When were you called?” Giles asked.

The pain eased as her Slayer healing factor took care of it. And was put off by Giles. “Recently. Last spring.” She answered.

Xander nearly gasped. Giles continued. “I am Rupert Giles. Watcher to the current Slayer. Summers. Long story short, she drowned and was brought back to life. Even just a few minutes, the essence was free enough to latch onto another one.” Giles thought it over.

And responded. “A back story will have to be concocted. I suggest that false records be written up. That you shall be an exchange student. And a local boy will help you get your bearings. His name is Alexander Lavelle Harris.” Giles let out.

Kendra kept her shock in check. The same boy she was sent to protect is the one who will shadow her at school. “I agree, Mr. Giles.” She said in relief.

\- Part 4 – Buffy’s back

School was only a few short weeks away, and Buffy still hasn’t returned. Which caused worry for both Giles and Xander. With the weather turning colder, the demons redoubled their efforts to terrorize Sunnydale.

Giles was worried that Buffy might not want to be back. And Xander was worried that Buffy would forsake her slaying duties.

That night, Xander is taking a break from the hunting. And spending time with Willow. They were having ice cream. “I really like the time we have together Xander.” Willow spoke softly. She licked some more ice cream. Leaving a dab on her nose.

Xander noticed this. And used a napkin to wipe the bit away. “There you go, Willow.” Xander was pre-occupied with something else.

Willow licked her lips. “You know something, Xander? We’ve known each other for a long time now. And I was wondering something.” She never finished.

Three vampires ambushed them.

Willow hid behind Xander. While Xander, himself, mentally chided himself for not carrying any weapons. But he then recalled something Giles told him. ‘Use what you have’

Xander grabbed Willow’s ice cream and his own. And slammed each one into two of the vampire’s faces. Leaving the third open to attack. Xander launched himself at the third.

Using the momentum, Xander pushed the vampire onto a tree branch. The demon burst into ash.

With a single downward chop, Xander broke the same branch and used it as a stake. He penetrated one, while the last one used Willow as a shield. “Hold it right there, hero.” He hissed. “You’ll never reach me before I kill her.” Xander paused for a moment. “Good. Now drop the stake. Do it before I kill your girlfriend.” His grip tightened around Willow’s throat.

Xander dropped the wood. “Let her go, leach.” He spoke lowly, but dangerous.

He moved backward, not letting Willow go. “Lesson number one, boy. Demons lie.” As he was about to drain Willow dry, he burst into dust.

“Hey, guys. What’s up?” Buffy asked holding a stake.

Xander was still full of adrenaline from the attack. “Cutting it close. Don’t you think, Slayer?” Xander walked over to check on Willow.

Buffy was miffed by Xander’s attitude. “Well excuse me for doing my job, Xander. What are you so mad about? I got the vampire and Willow is fine. You should be thanking me.” Buffy was arrogant.

Xander ignored the Slayer as he was looking over Willow. “No bite marks. No skin breaks. You’ll be fine Willow. Let’s go to Giles.” He helped his oldest surviving friend on her feet.

Buffy was almost beside herself. “Pardon me for saving your life.” She huffed. “Why the rush? I just got back?” She whined.

Xander almost looked murderous. “And whose fault is that, Buffy? You should have been back weeks ago. What’s the matter? Burn out Daddy’s money?” He shot at her. “Now shove off. Giles needs to do a thorough check.” Xander helped Willow along.

-

It turns out that Xander was right. “Well, nothing an aspirin won’t cure. You should be back to that infernal contraption in no time.” Giles attempted to perk Willow up.

Willow gave a shy smile. “Thanks Giles. And thank you Xander. You dusted two of them. I didn’t even know you could do that.” She took the two aspirin that Xander gave her.

Xander patted Willow on her head. “Giles, we have to talk.” He motioned to the kitchen. “Buffy may be back, but that doesn’t mean the Slayer is.” Xander started.

Giles nodded. “What do you mean, Xander? Buffy is back, but she’s not?” This doesn’t sit well. “Could it be a prophecy?”

Xander shook his head. “When we were surrounded, Buffy should have taken them out. But she didn’t intervene until I took out 2/3 of them. As her duty, Buffy should have destroyed them before they even saw us.” Xander sighed. “I’m worried, Giles. If she doesn’t get it straight, it could undo us all. It’s like she doesn’t care at all.” Xander spouted out.

Giles understood this. “We will keep her in check. And if not? We will burn that bridge when we come to it.” Xander’s new mentor mentioned.

\- Part 5 – First Week of School

Kendra and Xander were walking in hallways. Conversing about the dangers of both Hellmouth and High School. “Now, Kendra. I’m sure that you were trained in how to survive monsters, but in here? It’s a whole different ballgame.” Xander explained further. “For lunch time? The best bet is to bring your own. In this place? You never know.” He mentioned in a light tone.

Kendra smiled. Xander has Mr. Grayson’s sense of humor. “Any thing else, Xander?” For being a planted ‘student’, she was having a good time. Truly.

Xander laughed. And popped Kendra in the arm. “Yeah. Tons. But that is for another day.” He looked over to see Willow. “Hi, Willow. My grades are okay, but yours are perfect. Do you think you could tutor Kendra, here?” Xander asked his oldest friend.

Willow is still hurting from Xander’s absence. But she never turned anyone away from helping anyone achieve higher grades. “Okay, Xander.” Willow turned to the mocha skinned girl. “I will help you, Kendra. If Xander says that you need help, than who am I to turn that girl away. This way.” She motioned to the library.

-

As Willow walked off with Kendra, Xander stayed behind. Waiting for Buffy. After last week, Xander made it a point to confront the Slayer on her lack of duties. It was one thing to put strangers in danger, but it was something else to do the same for close friends.

The same friends that have kept her secret since last year.

However, as the day wore on Xander found if more and more difficult to keep tabs on Buffy. It soon became apparent that Buffy was avoiding everyone.

Even Giles noticed her absence. “She ditched all of us today, Giles. She barely attended her classes.” Xander sighed. “You of all people know how I feel about Angel, Giles. So it pains me to say this,” Xander closed his eyes. “I would consider it a favor if you asked him to keep tabs on Buffy.” Xander tried not to grit his teeth.

Giles nodded. “I shall do that Xander, but in the meantime?” He got Xander’s full and undivided attention. “Do not permit Buffy to know about this past summer. It would open the whole debacle of the Hyena possession. She can’t abide secrets.” Giles instructed his pupil.

Xander thought it over. “Yeah, Giles. That’s the smart thing to do. See you later.” Xander walked off not feeling anymore at ease.

-

That night, Xander and everyone else was at the Bronze. And Buffy was still not back to herself. Buffy stomped over to Xander. “Xander? Can you do me a favor?” Buffy asked.

Before he could respond, Buffy dragged Xander away to the dance floor. The two started to ‘dance’. Or rather, Buffy bumped and grinded against Xander.

It took Xander all of two minutes to figure it out. Buffy was using him to make Angel jealous. Then Buffy stopped and whispered into his ear. “Have I ever thanked you for saving my life, Xander?” She breathed.

Hoping against reality, that Buffy would actually thank him; Xander shook his head. Please, please, please. He mentally chanted.

Buffy let out a sinister grin. “Don’t you wish I would?” She slunk away, leaving Xander feeling like a moron.

And this pissed Xander off. To the extreme. He found himself within earshot about an argument. Between Angel and Buffy. And the subject was Xander.

Actually, it was Buffy using Xander to make Angel jealous. Xander was surprised to hear Angel standing up for him. How it’s not right to lead him on to make Angel jealous.

At the end, Buffy just stormed off. Leaving Angel feeling the same that Xander felt a few moment ago. “Ouch.” He said for Angel’s benefit more than his own.

Xander didn’t know what hurt the most. That he actually empathized with the freak or that he sympathized with him. He shook his head and headed toward Angel. “Thank you, Angel.” Xander spoke up.

Angel turned towards his arch-rival. “What was that, Harris?” He spoke softly.

Xander got the feeling that Angel was trying to get him to say that again. “You heard me, freak. Don’t let me say it again.” He used the same tone of voice he used on the Spring Fling.

Angel nodded. Understanding the situation. “You’re welcome, Xander.” He said softly.

This shocked Xander. No ‘boy’. No ‘Harris’. No ‘you’. Just Xander. This touched Xander.

Xander thought of something else. “One last thing, Angel. Did you ever tell Buffy the truth? That I was the one who spearheaded the whole operation. That I forced YOU into the Master’s Lair. Are you that threatened by me to tell Buffy lies?” Xander stared down the former Scourge.

This caused Angel to let out his demonic side. The vampire struggled to regain control. Even Spike could never do this to him. The demon face was replaced with his ‘original’. “So. The truth only matters when it suits you, boy.” Angel sneered.

Xander used his poker face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Dead Boy.” Xander kept his heart beat to a slow crawl.

Angel grabbed Xander by the cuff. “Boy! I know you lied to Buffy about the Hyena possession! I know that you’ve been lying about your nighttime ‘activities’!” Angel hissed.

Xander kept his calm. “You have three seconds to unhand me, REVENANT.” He whispered.

By now, the soul lost all control. The demon is in full force. “Or what, boy?” He was now full blown arrogant.

Xander gave him a smile that his great-great-grandfather had. “Or my friend will have something to say about it.” He chuckled.

Angel was confused. “What are you talking about boy?” Speaking not as Angelus. Nor Angel. Nor Liam.

Xander remained silent. “Fine. Don’t speak. I’ll just have to beat it out of you.” Angel hadn’t, yet, realized that he slipped back into his Irish accent.

A long dormant memory came back to Angel.

*

Liam’s father was standing over the him. “If the good book won’t help you, than a good beating will have to do, lad.” The old man beat him senseless.

The only thing Liam could do is weep.

*

The long forgotten memory stopped Angel cold. And looked down at Xander. And recognized the signs. He let Xander go. Even though he drew no breath, Angel was close to hyperventilating. “I don’t believe it. After 200 years, I’ve finally become me own father.” He whispered.

Angel reached out to give Xander a hand up. “I’m so sorry, Xander. I’ve long thought I’ve finally been free of me father’s abuse. But I just transferred it to you, Xander.” He waited for a moment before continuing. “We sons of abuse must stand together.” Angel spoke lowly.

Xander looked at Angel is a new light. “You were abused, too?” Xander was in shock.

Angel nodded. “That’s right. Does Willow know this?” Angel realized that Giles and Buffy would never know of this. But he was thinking that Willow would know.

Xander felt uncomfortable. How would he explain this? To Angel of all people? Xander shook his head. And spoke. “No. Willow doesn’t know this.” He confessed.

He thought it over some. “I mean, I imagine that she suspects something.” Xander shook his head. “But, she’s never told me.” Xander sighed with the burden of being beaten.

Angel thought it over. “Probably because she thinks that she can win you over.” His hand was still out-stretched.

Xander finally accepted it. “Thank you, Angel. For the hand up and the talking. I guess if you come clean, I should too.” Xander stood a little taller. Almost looking Angel in the eye.

The two, both vampire and vampire hunter, shook hands.

Both startled to see Kendra run to them. Angel tilted his head. “New girlfriend?” He mildly teased Xander.

Xander ignored the jab. “Kendra. What’s wrong?” He took in notice the shortness of breath and scared look to her eyes.

Kendra composed herself somewhat, before answering. “Your friends, Xander. They’ve all been taken by vampires.” She answered with short breaths.

Xander clenched his fists. “Who all were taken?” He gritted from behind his teeth.

Kendra tried not to show emotion, but won out. “Everyone who witnessed the destruction of the Master. Including your friend, Willow.” Tears started to fall for the thought of her new friends are in danger.

Xander turned to leave, only to face Buffy. “Know this, Slayer. If Willow dies? I will kill you. No debate. No holding back.” Xander pushed Buffy to the ground. And ran off to save his friends. Not friends, family.

Buffy was stunned. And Angel just shook his head at his sometimes girlfriend. “Wait up, Xander! I’ll help you!” Angel ran off to help dark haired boy.

-

Under the library, Angel and Xander found everyone tied up. Giles, Miss Calendar, Willow & Cordelia. Everyone who was there when Buffy staked the Master.

The vampires were coming. In his entire existence, Angel never did anything worth doing. Until now. “Xander. I’ll distract the leeches. You get everyone out.” Angel ran off to confront the bloodsuckers.

Leaving Xander in shock for a little while. Angel just offered to cover Xander’s escape.

Xander snapped out of it and freed everyone present.

\- Part 6 – Aftermath

Xander tended to everyone else. When they all started to come to, Buffy entered. “What happened?” She asked.

Xander snapped to her. “I’ll tell what happened, Slayer! You didn’t finish the job! The Master’s vampires grabbed everyone to resurrect him! I have a better question! Where the hell were you?” He yelled at Buffy.

Buffy was even angrier at Xander by his outburst. “What are you saying, Xander? That this is all my fault?” The thought just hit her. “How dare you! I came here to apologize for my behavior! And you’re giving me grief? Where do you get off?” She retaliated.

Xander heard the word ‘apologize’ and decided to give Buffy the benefit of the doubt. “Who were you here to apologize for?” He asked in a calm, even voice.

Buffy was shocked by his change in demeanor. “Angel, of course.” She answered simply.

This sent his self-control into reverse. “Angel? You want to apologize for your boyfriend? Shouldn’t you start by apologizing to your mother? Or how about your Watcher? How about the only friends you’ve had since arriving in Sunnydale? Get your head on straight, Summers! Now, get out of my way!” Xander yelled at his former torch.

He grabbed his mace and smashed the bones into dust.

-

The next day arrived, and Buffy was ready to eat some major crow. And sat down next to Xander. “Xander, I just wanted to say that you were right. ARE RIGHT. About last night. My first priority is to my family.” Her breath was ragged. Almost as if she is scared. “My mom and I talked last night. She said that my behavior is atrocious. That I need a reality check.” Buffy looked at Xander. He was still ignoring her. “And you know something? My mom is right. I’ve already apologized to her and to everyone else. I even checked in on Angel. He told me what happened. That he covered for you. So you could rescue everyone else. And now I’m here for you.” Tears threatened to spill. “I’m so sorry, Xander. You’re my first friend here. And I used you to make Angel jealous. Please forgive me.” She whispered.

Xander sat there for some time, before finally replying. “I am the first friend you’ve made. And I realize how hard it must be for you to do this. So before I answer, tell me what set you off?” He asked calmly.

Buffy waited for her heart to stop beating so fast. Then answer. “I guess I was in dangerous levels of denial. I wanted to pretend that what happened to me was a dream. But it wasn’t, was it? And that denial almost cost everyone I care about their lives. I didn’t want to be the Slayer anymore.” Her tears fell.

Xander wiped them away. “Apology accepted.” He answered in a low, caring voice. “Now, let’s get to class. You don’t need to be expelled again.” He mentioned in a light voice.

Buffy smiled as her heart lifted.


End file.
